Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-27365958-20141020005649/@comment-9042428-20141109053253
Well I don't 100% agree with him but there is a reason to hate her. she's so Hydra (evil group). she doesn't deserve a man. I remember in the 13D finale when she blamed Miles for what happened to her. she just isn't responsible for her actions. she knows what she does wrong & she keeps doing it. I'm surprised she hasn't stole from anyone yet. yeah I felt sorry for her for the rape but I bet if they made her take a lie detector test she did consent to it. no girl is that drunk an if she was that drunk you wouldn't be able to see. people too drunk to consent are like binge drinkers. she was mad over the Drew break up so she wanted to do something. hell my 3rd X girlfriend aint that evil. an now she does FRAUD & PROSTITUTION. both very illegal. either charge could land her in jail for over 10 years but together could be almost life. an its worse cus she thought of the idea on school property. not to mention she is a bully. its easy when you watch 1 episode to tell who she is. its science. 1st she thought she could get in the squad with the "I'm a rape victim" get up & when it didn't work she got mad, hurt Becky. Next she is guilty of 2 illegal counts an bullying. I know Frankie don't like her now. I'm afraid to see what comes next. unless her & Vince join up idk. I know she best not be on the squad after the 5th episode. that 1 thing made her lose her friends & her only chance on the squad. an I know its gone hurt her to see anyone else on the spot. she's not that far from a Maniac. she is the most evil character since Vince. the Sav fake pregnancy isn't this bad. but I know the ending of 14 A before 2015 will be hard & the 14A ending will be epic. sometimes haters have a point. its like how can something so evil come from her mom? you'd think she came from Trigon (evil villain that destroyed their own parents at age 6). an she is a bitch:) we got living proof. so if you don't think she's not then what do you call a girl who -> Flirts with her friends boyfriend when she knows its wrong, blames him for her assault, plays the "I'm a rape victim" card to get in the squad, notice the rainbow haired girl saying "there's no way we're making the squad now"., hurting the captain to get in, committing fraud & prostitution (she's a female pimp!) & last but not least a BULLY. if a bitch isn't those things idk what it. when she comes back in 14 B people will hate her before they see her. she permanently lost 2 friends (Chewie & Frankie) & cant fix what she did. she's in "Life Can Change Forever) cus she changed girls lives forever by exploiting them for money she doesn't need. I know most victims act weird later but this is insane. if I were a cheerleader id sneak up behind her & knock her over the head & put her in the janitors closet then id give Frankie the captain spot.